peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Solex
Elisabeth Esselink (born 14 August 1965 in Delft), known by her stage name Solex, is a Dutch solo performing artist based in Amsterdam, Netherlands. Her music is a light-hearted amalgamation of pop music, electronica and sampling. After performing as a member of the Dutch indie group Sonetic Vet, Esselink began the Solex project in order to give herself a more complete and fulfilling musical outlet. The name is taken from the French moped manufacturer Solex. Utilizing the records in her own record store, she assembled her music on an antique 8-track recorder, singing original lyrics over her musical creations. The first album, Solex Vs. the Hitmeister, was cobbled together using samples from albums that Esselink had been unable to sell in her store. Later albums would see her assembling tracks with samples she had secretly recorded at live performances in addition to sampling records from her collection. She has appeared on Gerling's 2001 album Head3cleaner/When Young Terrorists Chase the Sun and the Go!Team's 2007 album Proof of Youth. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel "Let me read you what we’ve got about Solex. Solex is Elizabeth Esselink from Holland, as you probably know by now. She finds source material from what she describes as old vinyl, crappy unsellable CDs, television, Wheel Of Fortune, the better-looking talkshow hosts – they seem to sound better as well – noisy deaf people, films, bootlegs, radio, street noises and animals – and makes it into her own unique records. Her current album, Low Kick And Hard Bop, was released on 10th September. She’s produced two previous albums: Solex Vs. The Hitmeister (1998) and Pick Up (1999). Both of these of course heard quite a bit on these programmes. And she is currently touring the US and will move onto Europe. And she was with us, you’ll recall, a year or so ago when we went to Noorderslag in Groningen, and maybe she will again this year." (John Peel: 13 November 2001) "My favorite session was a live show in the studio (2000). We played two sets on air in front of a live audience. Peel, who did the show from the same room, said the audience should get closer to the band and not make it that obvious they were only there for the free beers and snacks. When he aired our final session in 2002, I listened to the live webcast. He said some nice things and I dropped him an email right away. I joked about doing the next sessions at Peel Acres. He read the email on the show and said that the Peel Acres session was a very good idea. Unfortunately that session never happened." (Elisabeth Esselink (Solex), quoted BBC Peel site) Festive Fifty Entries *1998 Festive Fifty: Solex All Lickety Split #19 *1998 Festive Fifty: One Louder Solex #23 Sessions Five regular sessions, two other live appearances. Session #1 was voted in the Peel Sessions: The Best 125. No known commercial release of any session, although the version of Teenage Kicks in #2 apparently found its way into a privately compiled 60th birthday CD that was presented to Peel, along with a cover of Echo & The Bunnymen's 'The Cutter' (see Other Shows Played section). 1. Recorded: 1998-05-05. First broadcast: 09 June 1998. Repeated: 26 November 1998 * One Louder Solex (first broadcast live from Maida Vale 05 May 1998) / Solex All Lickety Split / You're So Square / Solex Is Barely Dressed / Solex Lipped 2. Recorded: (unknown, own studio). First broadcast: 31 August 1999 (Peel's 60th birthday party) * Teenage Kicks 3. Live at Maida Vale 20 September 2000. No known repeat. * Pastrami / Rasp / Blazers / Bassie / Escargot / Lickety Split / Oh Blimey / Pick Up / The Cutter / 1969 / Snappy And Cocky / Athens Ohio 4. Recorded: 2001-09-30. First broadcast: 13 November 2001. Repeated: No known repeat. * Train Mobile / Mr Crockpot / Rico Puente Versus Tito Suave / Santa Monica / Mogli 5. Recorded: 2002-09-25. First broadcast: 17 October 2002. Repeated: No known repeat. * Shady Lane / Flip It / Honkey Donkey / My B Sides Rock Your World / Push Switch Up For On / Oh No I've Created A Monster Live 03 June 1999 live at Queen Elizabeth Hall #Some Solex #One Louder Solex #Solex In A Slipshod Style #Solex All Lickety Split #Not Fade Away 29 March 2000 live at Union Chapel, London #Burglars Are Coming #Waking Up With Solex #Randy Constanza #One Louder Solex #Solex In A Slipshod Style #Getting Better #The Cutter Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1998 *24 February 1998: One Louder Solex (LP: Solex Vs The Hitmeister) Matador *26 February 1998: Solex Feels Lucky (LP: Solex Vs The Hitmeister) Matador *March 1998 (FSK): Solex All Licketysplit (CD - Solex vs. The Hitmeister) Matador *03 March 1998: Solex In A Slipshod Style (LP: Solex Vs The Hitmeister) Matador *11 March 1998 (BBC World Service): Solex In A Slipshod Style (LP - Solex Vs The Hitmeister ) Matador OLE 287-2P *12 March 1998: There's A Solex On The Run (CD - Solex Vs The Hitmeister ) Matador *31 March 1998: Solex All Lickety Split (CD single) Matador *09 April 1998: Solex All Lickety Split (CD single) Matador *05 May 1998: One Louder Solex (Live at Maida Vale) *11 August 1998: You're So Square (CD single) Fierce Panda *23 December 1998: One Louder Solex (Peel Session) FF#22 *23 December 1998: Solex All Lickety Split (7 inch) Matador FF#19 ;1999 *07 January 1999: Santa Monica (Kissing A Man With A Beard) (Compilation LP - Zo Dit Is Kerstmis) Bigen wijs *25 May 1999: Randy Constanza (single) Matador *02 June 1999: Call Me Mista (7” maxi single - Randy Constanza) Matador *08 June 1999: Randy Constanza (single) Matador *29 June 1999: Randy Constaza (7" single) Matador *05 July 1999 (BBC World Service): Randy Costanza (7") Matador *10 August 1999: Oh Blimey! (LP - Pick Up) Matador *11 August 1999: Pick Up (LP – Pick Up) Matador *15 August 1999 (BFBS): Pick Up (LP – Pick Up) Matador *15 August 1999 (BFBS): Dork At 12 O'Clock (LP – Pick Up) Matador *17 August 1999: Dork At 12 O'Clock (LP – Pick Up) Matador *19 August 1999: Pick Up (LP – Pick Up) Matador'' (Steve Lamacq sits in)'' *19 August 1999 (Radio Eins): That's What You Get With People Like That On Cruises Like These (CD-Pick Up0 Matador *20 August 1999 (BBC World Service): Dork At 12 O'Clock (CD Album - Pick Up) Matador *26 August 1999 (Radio Eins): Dork At 12 O'Clock (CD-Pick Up) Matador *September 1999 (FSK): Teenage Kicks (John Peel's 60th Birthday Album) *08 September 1999: Snappy And Cocky (LP - Pick Up) Matador *09 September 1999: Oh Cripes! (LP - VA - Everything Is Nice) Matador *09 September 1999 (Radio Eins): Oh Cripes! (LP - VA - Everything Is Nice) Matador *16 September 1999 (Radio Eins): Athens - Ohio (LP - Pick Up) Matador *16 September 1999 (Radio Eins): Oh Cripes! (LP - VA - Everything Is Nice) Matador *21 September 1999: That's What You Get With People Like That On Cruises Like These (LP – Pick Up) Matador *23 September 1999: Oh Blimey! (LP – Pick Up) Matador *23 September 1999: Teenage Kicks (CD - John Peel’s Birthday CD) white label *23 September 1999 (Radio Eins): Superfluity (LP – Pick Up) Matador *28 September 1999: Athens, Ohio (LP – Pick Up) Matador *30 September 1999 (Radio Eins): The Cutter (Peel's 60th birthday CD) white label *30 September 1999 (Radio Eins): Another Tune Like ´Not Fade Away´ (CD - Pick Up) Matador *06 October 1999: The Cutter (Peel's 60th birthday CD) *07 October 1999 (Radio Eins): Athens, Ohio (LP – Pick Up) Matador ;2000 *11 January 2000: That'll Be $22.95 (CD-Pick Up) Matador *16 January 2000 (BFBS): (Peel unable to find Groningen record shops he was told about by Solex) *19 January 2000: Snappy & Cocky (LP – Pickup) Matador *13 February 2000 (BFBS) (& Nectarine No. 9) Frownland (2x Compilation CD-Bentboutique, Chasing The Chimera) Creeping Bent *09 February 2000 (& Karn): 8.5 Au Coque Royale (single) Matador *23 February 2000: Randy Costanza (remix Mount Florida) (EP: Athens Ohio) Matador *07 March 2000: Athens Ohio (EP: Athens Ohio) Matador *08 March 2000: Another Tune Like Not Fade Away (Rmx D O'Neill) (EP: Athens Ohio) Matador *09 March 2000: Chris The Birthday Boy (remixed Stewart) (EP: Athens Ohio) Matador *13 March 2000 (BFBS): Another Tune Like 'Not Fade Away' (Damian O'Neill Remix) (12"-Athens - Ohio) Matador *16 March 2000 (Radio Eins): Athens Ohio (EP: Athens Ohio) Matador *20 March 2000 (BFBS) (repeat show): Another Tune Like 'Not Fade Away' (Damian O'Neill Remix) (12"-Athens - Ohio) Matador *27 April 2000 (Radio Eins): That's What You Get With People Like That On Cruises Like These (LP – Pickup) Matador *29 June 2000 (Radio Eins): Dork At 12:00 O'Clock (LP – Pickup) Matador *19 July 2000: That's What You Get With People Like That On Cruises Like These (LP – Pickup) Matador ;2001 *12 April 2001 (Radio Eins): The Cutter (v/a CD - Draw Me A Riot) Matador *09 August 2001: Low Kick And Hard Bop (LP - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *August 2001 (FSK): Mere Imposters (CD - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *15 August 2001: Mere Imposters (LP - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *22 August 2001: Have You No Shame, Girl? (LP - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *02 September 2001 (BBC World Service): Mere Imposters (album - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *06 September 2001: Shoot Shoot! (LP - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *12 September 2001: Mere Imposters (LP - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador (presented by Mary Anne Hobbs) *13 September 2001: Low Kick And Hard Bop (CD - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador (presented by Steve Lamacq) *18 September 2001: The Dot On The I Between The H And The T (LP - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *20 September 2001: Mere Imposters (LP - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *September 2001 (Radio Eins)]: Have You No Shame, Girl? (album - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *27 September 2001 (Radio Eins): Honey (Amsterdam Is Not L.A.) (album - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *27 September 2001: Not A Hoot (LP - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *30 September 2001 (BBC World Service): The Dot On The I Between The H And The T (album - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *03 October 2001: Look … No Fingerprints (LP – Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *14 October 2001 (BBC World Service): Look...No Fingerprints! (album - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *25 October 2001: Ease Up You Fundamentalist (LP - Low Kick & Hard Bop) Matador ;2002 * January 2002 (FSK): Shoot Shoot! (v/a CD - Dutch Rock 2002) Conamus *16 January 2002: Shoot Shoot (Matador) ;2003 *18 March 2003: Shady Lane (Compilation album – Everything is Ending Here) Homesleep ;Other *Pop Depresija (Pop Depression): Shady Lane (Peel Session) External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *MySpace Category:Artists